


They didn't let them see

by ceciliawriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is just some drarry thoughts/ramblings...that's pretty much it, it may kinda suck because it was written at 1am and I was feeling emotional. Plus I'm uploading on mobile. But enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	They didn't let them see

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just some drarry thoughts/ramblings...that's pretty much it, it may kinda suck because it was written at 1am and I was feeling emotional. Plus I'm uploading on mobile. But enjoy :)

Pale hair dark eyes green robes

Dark hair light eyes red robes

Forbidden love star crossed lovers 

Looks lingering across the hall

Young chances taken old dreams wished

Lips on lips where no one can see

Harsh words throw with mouthed apologies 

Other hands touching all unwanted but let

Rooms met at gone when others look

He took their side he took his

Wand against wand lover against lover

One fell and ran one stood and won

They bother pretended it never happened 

Red and green lion and snake

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best, ps my tumblr is @lustingformichel


End file.
